


Road To Recovery

by MarvelGirl7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Death, Depression, F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthetics, Violence, War, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Sam Wilson, War Veteran Steve Rogers, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl7/pseuds/MarvelGirl7
Summary: *AU Story*Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes sacrificed everything for his men. Returning home and trying to recover Bucky finds that he doesn't know who he is anymore. Who is Bucky? Renee Stark has always helped Veterans with her advanced technology having heard about the hero James Barnes Renee wants to help him any way she can. Bucky wants to find himself again and Renee wants to find someone. Maybe just maybe these two are on the same Road.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Yes! Another Story from me! Another different version of Renee & Bucky! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> This story does deal with PTSD and talks about it.

_“Serge! Serge! There’s too many of them! What do we do?” Bucky looks around at the gunfire as he tries to figure out a plan a way to save his Commandos. Bucky takes a deep breath._

  


_“I’m going in!” Bucky yells as he charges in hoping that he can save his Commandos. Doing everything he could as he takes out as many of the shooters as he can. Bucky looks around as the gunfire quiets down. He takes a breath gathering up his Commandos._

_“That was dangerous Barnes.” Bucky smiles small at Dum Dum as he nods. Bucky starts helping his men when Chatter rings out._

_“We got incoming everyone take cover!” Bucky quickly pushes his men down._

_“Everyone down!” Bucky yells shielding his men when a giant explosion sends Bucky flying. A terrible pain rips through his body._

** _===================_ **

Bucky wakes up in a cold sweat his breathing labored as he looks around, he was in his apartment he was okay. He looks to his left and sees his arm and just sighs. But that wasn’t a dream. He slowly moves the arm he had been testing and lays back. He had been back home for 3 months now and was doing his best to find himself again. Eyeing his tester arm he just grumbles as he rolls on his side. Maybe just maybe he could get some sleep again and not dream that again. He looks up at his ceiling and sighs.

**=======================**

Bucky makes his way to the VA and to his group meeting with Sam. Bucky and Sam both served in the military together but were in different groups. When Sam lost his friend, Rylie Sam had a hard time wanting to serve in the Army anymore and decided he wanted to help those who suffered from PTSD and became a counselor for the VA.

“Bucky how did you sleep last night?” Bucky sighs as he fiddles with his hands, he wears a glove over his prosthetic hand. Sam studies his glove.

  


“You know Bucky you don’t have to hide your hand you can feel free and not ashamed here. You don’t have to feel ashamed of anything.” Bucky looks up at Sam as he sighs.

“I just… I’m still not used to this. I... Don’t know if I like it.” Sam nods as he leans back.

“It’s a process to get used to a prosthetic. It takes time but don’t give up. I know you Bucky you can do this.” Bucky smiles small at that as someone else speaks up.

“When I lost my leg due to an IED I hated the prosthetic they issued me but the kind people at Stark Tec helped me they listened to my complaints and I finally got the leg I wanted. It takes time Bucky but know we all have your back here.”

Bucky nods and smiles at that as they continue their group session. Bucky eyes his arm and just sighs he wasn’t comfortable with it. It bothered him.

“Hey, Bucky, the session is over. How are you doing really?” Sam asks with concern as Bucky looks up and just sighs.

“I’m not sleeping well I dream the same dream over and over. I wake up and I’m forced to see that my arm is gone all over again. I lived and I don’t know why.” Bucky whispers as Sam just reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

“Bucky you’re here for a reason. Please don’t ever feel like your life isn’t important. Your life is important. You saved your men because of you they are all alive. That’s something to be proud of. Now come on let’s go to your appointment and see what they can do about you liking your arm.”

**========================**

Renee smiles as she helps fit a new prosthetic

  


“How does that feel Billy?” He looks up as he as he moves his new leg and smiles.

“It feels great Miss Renee!” Renee smiles watching him move the leg as she takes some notes.

“Any discomfort or anything you don’t like?” He shakes his head as Renee smiles and runs some tests all while Billy moves his leg.

“Can I finally play Soccer Miss Renee?” Renee just feels her heartache as she walks over and takes a hold of Billy’s hand. Billy lost his leg when he was 7 in a car accident and all he wanted was to play soccer again. Renee looks in his eyes and smiles.

“You’ll be the star of the team in no time Billy. Now I’m going to have you wear this leg for a week and you’ll come back in and we’ll see how the tests go and how you feel comfort-wise. Also, if you feel anything that doesn’t feel right please call me as soon as possible.”

Billy just smiles big as he nods, he wraps his arms around Renee’s neck and hugs her.

“Thank you, Miss Renee!”

**======================**

Renee takes a breath as she heads into her next appointment, she goes to flip the chart but stops seeing the man sitting on her examining table.

  


“Are you James Buchanan Barnes?” Bucky sighs not looking up.

“If that’s what the chart says Doll then yeah.” Renee frowns she can sense his hurt she sees this type of pain all the time she slowly walks closer to him. Bucky slowly looks up he feels like the air from his lungs was taken away when he sees those big brown eyes.

  


“I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Renee holds up her hand and just smiles at him.

“No apologies. I understand. You just caught me off guard your story was truly remarkable Mr. Barnes.” Bucky just can’t take his eyes off her as he shakes his head.

“Bucky please.” Renee smiles as she flips open his chart and eyes it.

“How’s the arm been treating you Bucky?” Bucky sighs as he slowly moves the arm.

“It’s okay for the most part... It does its job.” Renee’s eyebrows raise at that.

“But? I can sense a but.” Bucky sighs and nods

“I just don’t feel like the hand and me connect I feel it's forced when I pick things up it doesn’t feel natural to me.” Renee makes note of that and gently walks to his left side.

“May I Bucky?” He nods as Renee slowly starts to touch and inspect it. She looks up at Bucky.

“I see what you mean. The hand doesn’t act like it should.” Renee hums at that as she pulls out her tablet and starts running some tests on it. Bucky just studies her as he watches her work.

“What is your name Doll?” Renee looks up and smiles at him.

“Renee.” Bucky smiles Renee he liked that. He watches her more as she runs more tests.

“Okay, Bucky I think the issue is figuring out your movements. We just need to run some tests.” Renee places a little chip on the arm.

“You’ll never even notice this here. This will monitor and send us the reports to help us better make you the perfect arm. Do you think you can wear this arm for a few more days for me? Come back in to see me on Thursday?”

Bucky just nods as Renee smiles and taps some things on her tablet. She looks up at Bucky.

“It’s truly an honor Bucky to help serve you.” Bucky is surprised by her words.

“I don’t get it but thank you.” Renee without thinking gently takes a hold of his hand.

“You’re a hero. You may not feel it or believe it but you’re a hero to so many people.” Renee takes a breath. Bucky was lost in her touch he stares in her big brown eyes and just smiles at her.

  


“I just did what any good soldier would do for their men.” Renee just smiles and shakes her head.

“No not a solider a good man.” She winks and walks around as Bucky takes a breath.

“Do you know who makes these prosthetics? Is it a lab? Or does an actual human being make them?” Renee stops and looks at Bucky she smiles small.

  


"The designer is one person and they like to be as hands-on as possible they want to gather all the feedback and tests so that every patient need is taken care of.”

Bucky nods he notices the giant sign “Stark Prosthetics.” He knows the name Stark; Tony stark donates a lot to the VA and Military.

“So does Tony Stark personally make all of them?” Renee hides her smirk he truly has no idea who she is.

“I hear it’s his sibling that does the prosthetic side of things.” Bucky nods at that as he watches Renee more he smiles.

“If you do see the Stark sibling could you tell her or him that I do appreciate this I know I have some complaints, but I do truly appreciate all the work they do. Not just for me but everyone.”

Renee just can’t help but feel like Bucky is sent from the angels he truly was something special.

“I will be sure to get them the message.” Bucky smiles he suddenly didn’t want to leave. Being around Renee made him feel at ease and better. Renee studies him his eyes were so blue like the ocean or the sky she wasn’t sure. She liked his company.

“Doll would you like to….” Just as Bucky was about to ask the doors open as Bucky quickly loses his nerve and gets off the table.

“Thank you I’ll see you on Thursday.” Bucky quickly mumbles as he rushes out as Renee stands there a bit confused as Wanda approaches and smiles.

  


“So who was that dreamboat?” Renee just rolls her eyes as Wanda's eyes the file her eyes widen.

“JAMES BARNES? THAT JAMES BARNES!” Renee covers her mouth as Wanda squeals. Renee chuckles as Wands just stares at Renee.

“Go after him!” Renee shakes her head as she gathers up her things. She was already designing a new and better arm for Bucky. Wanda watches her as she thinks back to the way Bucky was before she walked in her wheels turning.

“Oh my god. He has no clue who you are does he?” Renee looks up from her screen.

“He knows my name and that I help out here what else is there to know?” Wanda smirks at Renee.

“Oh, I don’t know that maybe your Renee Stark the one who designs all these prosthetics who is currently making a brand-new arm right now for said man. The Renee Stark who never asks for money or anything just donates her time to making people’s lives better and easier.” Renee sighs as she stares at Wanda.

“It was nice to not have someone know me I was just Renee to him in that moment. It felt nice to just be Renee.” Wanda frowns at her friend but nods.

“I know… I’m sorry I just... He’s a hero Renee what he did for his men.” Renee nods as she stares at his files and gets to work making him the best arm possible.

“I know Wanda which is why I want to ensure he gets the best care and best design from me.”

Renee buries herself deep in her work. She wanted Bucky to be comfortable and like his arm. She wanted to ensure he wasn’t uncomfortable anymore.

Renee had a spark inside her all of a sudden and she hoped it didn’t go out anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary

Renee smiles walking through the VA she loves being here and helping out the soldiers. Sam smiles seeing her.

"Hello, Renee." She chuckles and hugs him.

"Hi Sam, how are you!" Sam smiles as he looks around as some of his group comes in.

"Good are you staying for the meeting?" Renee shakes her head sadly.

"No, I want too but I've got appointments all day and I made this brand-new arm for a Solider I want to make sure it's perfect for him." Sam just smiles Renee had a golden heart she was always working herself to death making sure soldiers, and others had the proper care.

"Are you sleeping okay? I know the anniversary is coming up." Sam trails off as Renee shakes her head and just smiles.

"I'm fine Sam why I just bury myself in work especially this time of the year." Sam frowns at that even though Renee's trauma isn't like the Vets she was always more than welcome to talk about it. She had talked to Sam a lot about it and knowing she was just throwing herself into work made him sad and worried.

"Renee we've talked about that... Someday you need to stop and enjoy life, there are a lot of people who can help you with your projects, you have a big heart Renee, but you need to also live for yourself and enjoy life." Renee just chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, now you sound like my brother." Sam chuckles as Renee takes a breath.

"Well, I'll see you later Sam."

**=====================**

Bucky walks in and sighs he wasn't sleeping well. He headed to his appointment with Renee a small smile at his lips at the thoughts of seeing her again. Walking in the room he smiles seeing her.

"Hello, Doll." He says as Renee looks up and smiles ushering him to sit down and relax.

"Hi, Bucky!" She smiles happily to see him. Bucky just loves her smile and beams at her she had this effect on him. Renee studies him and frowns.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" Bucky looks up and just sighs and nods. Renee gently squeezes his hand and smiles small at him.

"Hey, it's okay have you talked to anyone?" Bucky nods as Renee smiles small.

"Good, you can always talk to me too I know sometimes talking to new people helps. Any way you want to see your surprise?" Bucky looks up as Renee winks and walks around, she pulls out a case and smiles.

"Okay, how do you feel about this arm?" Renee walks over and brings it to Bucky. He stares at it and eyes it he touches it and smiles.

"Wow, it looks great." Renee smiles as she gently removes his other arm and gently places this one back in.

Bucky starts to move his arm up and down and squeezes his hand shut he smiles and looks at Renee.

"It feels better a lot better." Renee pulls up her tests and runs a quick diagnostic on it. She watches as Bucky moves it.

"Wow Doll thank you." He whispers as Renee just finishes the tests and smiles up at him.

"Everything looks great on my end. Why don't you wear it for a week, and we'll meet again." Bucky frowns he won't see her for a week. He takes a deep breath as he goes to say something.

"Doll would you..." He stops as Renee looks up at him as he just looks down and fiddles with his hands. Renee walks over as Bucky tries again to form the words he wants to say. Renee chuckles.

"Yes, I'd love to go for lunch. My lunch break is actually in ten minutes." Bucky looks up a big smile forming on his lips as he just nods.

"That sounds lovely Doll." Renee winks at him,

**=====================**

Renee and Bucky sit at the little place in the VA as Renee sips her tea. She studies Bucky

"When you close your eyes, you see it don't you?" Bucky looks up at her his eyes widen as he slowly nods.

"Yes, and I hear the screams." He whispers Renee gently grabs his hand and squeezes tightly. She nods.

"When I was 7 there was this terrible car crash, I survived but my parents didn't. Even though it's been years I still get dreams when it gets to the anniversary. I blamed myself and I hated myself. My older brother stepped up and raised me he always told me it wasn't my fault, but I blamed myself. I kept asking why did I live, and they didn't? I was sad and my brother did everything I saw counselors and such, but I was still haunted by it all. Slowly I started to get better and finally, the dreams stopped. But on the eve of the anniversary, I tend to have the dreams again."

Bucky looks up his eyes soften.

"Oh, Renee that wasn't your fault you were 7. I'm sorry you went through that at such a young age. But look at you now you are strong and doing amazing things for people like me. I bet your parents would be proud of." Bucky's voice gets serious as he looks at her.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you too." He whispers as Renee just smiles at him.

"Thank you, Bucky I really appreciate that." Bucky smiles a comfortable silence overcomes them as they finish their lunch. Renee writes down her number and hands it to him.

"Maybe we could do this again? I'd like to." Bucky's eyes light up and he nods happily at that.

"I'd love to Doll."

**===================**

Renee heads home and walks in she smiles when a giggle and squeal sound out. Renee peeks around and stops smiling.

"I see you." The giggling gets louder Renee chuckles seeing the little blanket fort. Renee snatches her and laughs as big brown eyes stare at her.

"AUNTIE NEE!" Renee holds her close and kisses her head.

"MorGo!" Renee tickles her as she giggles and laughs, she lays her head on Renee's chest as Renee holds her close. Tony smiles walking in.

"How's my favorite sister?" Renee rolls her eyes as Tony just smiles big. Renee sits Morgan down.

"She's okay. How are you?" Tony frowns as Morgan just smiles big. Renee looks up at Tony seeing his frown and just smiles small.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She whispers Tony walks over and sits down by her as Renee just stares at him.

"Hey, Kiddo, of course, you can stay here as long as you want." Morgan pipes up wrapping her arms around Renee's neck.

"Stay forever Auntie Nee I love you here!" Renee smiles at her loving her niece so much.

Pepper walks in as Renee looks up her smile widens.

"Pepper!" Renee rushes to her and places her hands around her belly and coos to her stomach.

"How's my nephew?" Renee coos and smiles Pepper just laughs.

"Playing soccer with my bladder." Renee chuckles as she gives Pepper a hug.

"How was work today Kiddo?" Tony walks over.

"It was good the new arm I made I think he really liked it." Tony shares a look with Pepper and smirks.

"And you really liked him." Renee elbows Tony and glares at him.

"No don't you dare Tony." He chuckles watching Renee as she rolls her eyes heading to take a bath. A big smile on her face.

**======================**

Bucky was all smiles as he headed to the VA he didn't have a bad dream last night and he felt he owed it to Renee. He texted her saying he hoped he saw her today. Bucky was nervous he hadn't been nervous about a woman in a long time. Bucky had been seeing someone while he was deployed but he came back she didn't want anything to do with him. He wasn't the same man she said, and she couldn't stand his night terrors and just simply said it wasn't working out and left him. Bucky couldn't blame her, but it still made him wary of dating.

"Mr. Barnes!" Bucky looks up as a young kid rush to him. Bucky chuckles seeing the young kid.

"Mr. Barnes! Hi, I'm Peter Parker! I've read so much about I did my paper on you! It's such an honor to meet you!" Bucky just smiles at the young kid. Peter's eyes go to his arm.

"Is that! Renee showed me all the designs on your arm she wanted to make sure it was perfect for you! I even helped with some modifications. How do you like it?"

Bucky stares at Peter his eyes widen just a tad.

"Renee designed my arm?" Peter smiles big.

"Yes! She designs them all! She's great at what she does I know making your arm meant a lot to her." Bucky feels like the room is closing in on him he's about ready to have a mini panic attack. Renee designed his arm. Peter sees him and gently lays his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Barnes, it's okay I get really hyper and excited sometimes." Bucky looks up at the concerned brown eyes of Peter and just smiles small he takes a deep breath and nods.

"Thank you, Peter, I'm okay. I'm just Renee makes all the prosthetics?" Peter nods as Bucky just stares at him. Bucky's eyes flash as he sees Renee walking up smiling when she sees him.

"Bucky!" Renee walks over smiling as Peter looks at her and back at Bucky. Bucky's eyes go to Renee.

"You made my arm doll and all the others too? Who are you?"

Renee just stares at Bucky as her heart races. 


	3. Chapter 3: Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is liking this story! This chapter was dear to my heart I hope you all love it :D

Renee just stares at Bucky's eyes wide as Bucky looks at her. Peter looks between then and just smiles not knowing.

"Renee! I was just telling Mr. Barnes here how you made his arm." Renee just nods as Bucky's blue eyes bore into Renee.

"Thank you, Peter, Mr. Barnes and I had an appointment to meet and talk and such." Renee smiles small as Bucky nods getting the hint. Peter just smiles and nods.

"I'll leave you to it! It was amazing meeting you Mr. Barnes you are my hero." Bucky smiles at Peter as Renee leads him and her to a secluded area.

"Okay... Now we can talk." Renee looks up as Bucky stares at her his hand runs through his hair as he shakes a little.

"Peter said you made my arm you made... You make all the prosthetics." He whispers as Renee slowly nods her head and gently takes a hold of Bucky's hands.

"I'm sorry Bucky I just... You had no idea who I was, and I liked that for once I was the star-struck fangirl." Bucky chuckles at that a little and looks up at her.

"So, you're a Stark?" Renee nods as Bucky just takes a breath Renee gently squeezes his hand and smiles.

"Hey, I'm still me don't let my name scare you it's just a name." Bucky just stares in her eyes and smiles big he nods.

"Your right I just was surprised you really are hands-on with your prosthetics huh?" Renee nods and smiles.

"I want to be able to know and help anyone who needs it and I can't help it I'm not here." Bucky frowns though.

"The tests you run can... I just... Doll when do you rest or have a life?" Renee just lets out a little laugh at that.

"My work is my life." Bucky shakes his head he studies her.

"You should be out dancing, having fun being with someone and someone loving you." He whispers the last part as Renee smiles and smirks.

"Well, are you going to take me dancing then Serge?" Bucky stops old him before the war and losing his arm would have jumped at the chance to take her dancing.

"You wouldn't want me Doll I'm nothing." He smiles small as he eyes the clock.

"I better go, my meeting is starting soon." He smiles small and starts to head out. Renee frowns.

"You aren't nothing to me." Bucky stops and looks over his shoulder at her.

"I can't sleep most nights I dream and see things all the time. Sometimes little things just trigger and upset me, I wouldn't even know how to be with you how to treat you. I'm damaged beyond repair Doll."

Renee's heart just breaks for Bucky as she rushes to him shaking her head.

"Don't say such things about yourself Bucky. You can't sleep? Well sometimes I can't either I wake up scared thinking the car crash happened all over again. You're not alone and you're not damaged you are healing you are recovering."

Bucky just stares in her eyes as Renee gently cups his cheeks, she smiles at him as an idea forms in her head.

"Do you take any medication?" Bucky takes a breath.

"No, I don't want to be drugged I used to take pain pills, but I refuse to take anything now." Renee nods as she still smiles at him.

"I have something better than medication for you. Something I think will make you feel better."

Bucky eyes Renee as she offers her hand to him. Bucky takes it as Renee smiles big.

**======================**

Bucky wasn't sure where Renee was taking him. He's really never gone to this side of the VA. He stops when he hears the barks.

"What is this?" Renee smiles she points to the sign. Bucky reads it.

"VA Service Dog Center." Bucky looks at Renee as she smiles big.

"A Service Dog he or she can help you sleep, help with panic attacks and things that trigger you. He or she can also help you if you need things so much a service dog can do."

Bucky had thought about getting dog Sam had suggested it once. He nods as Renee leads him inside. He looks around and notices the training area and the giant outdoor place.

"Renee! Good to see you what brings you in? Wanting to walk some of the dogs?" Renee chuckles as Bucky eyes her. Renee's cheeks redden as she looks at Bucky.

"I sometimes come and walk the dogs and brush them, talk to them you know." Bucky just stops and stares at her was Renee real? She just seemed to perfect like she was not real.

"Renee is being modest she helps more than she lets on if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have all this." Renee sighs and shakes her head.

"I was hoping you could help my friend he's looking for a Service dog." The worker nods as they eye Bucky and smile.

"Come with us and come see what we have." Bucky nods looking at Renee as she nods.

"I'll be right there with you." Bucky feels reassured knowing that. As you both follow the worker.

"These all our available dogs, they have passed their needed tests and have proven to be equipped to help." Bucky nods as he walks by the kennels and smiles at the different breeds of dogs. Renee stops when she sees.

"Winter? I thought you got placed." She gets on her knees as Winter a big fluffy white German Shepperd comes and sniffs Renee and wags his tail happy to see her. Renee frowns.

"Ah yeah Winter didn't end up working out with his placed person." Renee frowns as he barks happily.

"What happened? He's perfect and such a well-mannered dog." Bucky stops and listens as he eyes the white dog.

"They felt Winter was a bit too much and well I guess he cuddled too much for their liking." Renee frowns at that.

"If you'd follow me Mr. Barnes, I have some great dogs in mind for you." Bucky nods but watches as Renee just talks to Winter.

"Why not Winter for me?" Renee looks up as the worker stops.

"Oh well... Winter is a bit... Well he's a great dog passed his tests but he's kind of a little stubborn and well like we said he likes to cuddle and well..." Bucky walks over to the kennel as Winter looks up at him.

Their eyes meet as Bucky smiles. Winter wags his tail.

"Well I'm needing to sleep better with my nightmares and a cuddle buddy sounds great. Plus, I'm stubborn too and I think Winter and I would get along just fine." Winter barks happily as Bucky smiles feeling something as the dog looks at him.

"Well... We can do a trial run with you and Winter if you'd like." Bucky watches Renee and Winter and Winter's eyes just stare in his soul he nods.

"I want to. I think he'd be a great fit for me." The worker nods.

"Let me get the paperwork. In the meanwhile, Renee why don't you let Winter out to meet his new partner."

Renee gets excited as she opens the kennel Winter sets straight and tall as Renee chuckles.

"Winter ready to comply?" Winter barks happily as he wags his tail as Renee rubs his head.

"Go see Bucky." Renee points as Winter walks to Bucky and stops in front of him and sits down. He stares at Bucky as Bucky stares at him. Bucky slowly reaches out and pets him as Winter wags his tail.

"Talk to him he'll respond." Bucky smiles as Winter looks at him Bucky Takes a deep breath.

"Hi Winter, I'm Bucky." Winter barks as he sniffs Bucky's hand and wags his tail. Renee smiles watching them as Bucky rubs his head. Bucky starts to relax as Winter picks up on his discomfort and lays at his feet as Bucky feels more comfortable and smiles.

"Already he's helping." Bucky nods thinking this could really work.

**====================**

Renee insists on going shopping with Bucky and Winter. She has a blast as they get things for Winter. Winter loved the attention and was the best boy ever as they get him food, toys and such. Winter looks up at Bucky as he takes a breath Winter gently nudges Bucky's hand and licks it. Renee stops watching it all she smiles as Winter is able to calm him and make him not feel so scared.

"You two doing okay?" Renee asks as Bucky nods and smiles. Winter barks and wags his tail.

**====================**

Renee helped Bucky set up all the new stuff he got for Winter as he looked over and smiled at Renee.

"Thank you for helping me." Renee just smiles as Winter loves on her.

"He's a great dog I think you two will be perfect for each other." Winter just thumps his tail he looks at Renee.

"May I ask why you liked him so much Winter?" Bucky asks while smiling watching Winter and Renee. She looks over and as she rubs Winters's head.

"I love going and visiting and walking with the dogs and Winter just he was different already with his pure white fur then his mannerism was just different. He's such a great dog and I wanted him to find his home and his partner, but no one seemed to want him and then I heard finally he found a home but then well..." Winter noses her as Renee chuckles.

"He's really a great dog Bucky I think you two will be great." Bucky nods as Winter meets his eyes and barks Bucky smiles at him.

**===============================**

Bucky gets ready for bed as Winter brings him something. Bucky looks down and chuckles.

"Oh well thank you Winter. Do you want me to read to you?" Winter barks as Bucky eyes the book White Fang. Bucky slips into bed as Winter sits tall watching Bucky. Bucky looks at him.

"Come on boy." Bucky pats the bed as Winter jumps on the bed he crawls close to Bucky and rests his head on Bucky's leg. Bucky chuckles as he turns the page and starts reading the book. If Bucky was being honest this felt so relaxing and great reading a book and not being alone.

**=======================**

_"Bucky? Are you okay? Someone! Serge is hurt! He's down we need medics!" Bucky looks down as he sees blood pooling around him. His heart beating as the pain goes through him Bucky screams._

A warmth and a lick instantly causes Bucky to relax as he feels a wet nose sniffing him. He hears a tiny whimper as Bucky looks over, he sees big blue eyes stare at him.

"Hey Winter, I'm okay just a dream." Winter cries as he lays his head on Bucky's chest. Bucky wraps him close

"Thank you, Winter."

Winter snuggles close into his arms as Bucky smiles big. Getting Winter was not a bad idea at all he thinks. As he finally drifts off to sleep. The first time in a while he doesn't have a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW :) Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: If You Give A Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter it totally took a mind of its own and I love where it went and I'm excited to see everyone's reactions and see now where Renee & Bucky take me! Enjoy!

Renee wakes up with Morgan pressed against her side she chuckles as she kisses her head and slowly slips out, she gets ready for her day.

"Auntie Nee? Can I go with you today?" Renee looks at Morgan and smiles.

"Of course, you can." Morgan squeals happily as she rushes out.

"I can't wait to read and color with everyone!" Renee chuckles watching Morgan run to her room. Renee heads to the kitchen and smiles seeing Pepper and Tony.

"I hope it's okay Morgan is going to come with me today." Pepper smiles and nods as Morgan scampers around packing her bag. Renee watches her with big eyes and just smiles.

"When are you going to have one?" Renee looks at Tony and just sighs.

"Well, I can't very well have one without a man Tony come on now." Tony slides some pamphlets to her as Renee's eyes them.

"I see the longing looks with Morgan or Pepper's belly I see how you are whenever babies and kids are around. Renee, you can be a single mom."

Renee picks them up and studies them one was about adoption and the other was about Artificial insemination. Renee raises an eyebrow at Tony as Pepper smiles.

"What do you think?" Renee isn't sure what to think she eyes both of the pamphlets and sighs.

"My job though where does a baby fit in?" Tony shakes his head. He reaches over and grabs a hold of Renee's hand.

"You deserve to be happy and have a life Renee please will you consider it?" You sigh and nod as you take the pamphlets and put them in your bag. Morgan comes running in.

"I'm ready!" Renee chuckles as Pepper kisses her head as does Tony.

"You two have fun." Renee nods and smiles taking Morgan's hand.

Happy smiles seeing Renee and Morgan

"Where are you two lovely ladies heading off to today?" Morgan smiles big at Happy.

"To see the hero's Happy!" He chuckles as he escorts you two to the car.

**-===============**

Bucky heads to his session with Sam, Winter happily by his side as Bucky heads into the VA.

Winter had great Bucky loved him and enjoyed his company he was even going for runs again and going to the park. Ladies were taking an interest in him again but Bucky only had his eyes on one lady. 

Bucky wants to see Renee again he wanted to ask her out, but he kept chickening out.

"Winter!" Bucky stops hearing a little voice. He sees a tiny little girl staring at Winter she hasn't made a move to pet him or touch she stands there and looks at Bucky and Winter.

"You know Winter?" The little girl nods as Winter wants to see her but knows he has to be a good boy. Bucky looks at Winter and smiles.

"Go ahead, boy." Winter wags his tail and runs to the little girl he licks and licks her as the little girl giggles.

"Winter! I missed you!" She wraps her arms tightly around him as Bucky smiles.

"You know his name my name is Bucky." Big brown eyes look up at him she smiles at him.

"I'm Morgan and thank you for taking Winter! He's the best." Winter rolls on his belly as Morgan rubs it. Bucky chuckles. Morgan looks up at Bucky.

"Could I read you a story Bucky?" Bucky nods as Morgan smiles big Bucky pulls up a chair as Morgan pulls out one of her books as she starts reading. Bucky smiles listening to her little voice and the story. Winter lays his head in Morgan's lap as his tail thumps.

"If you Give a Mouse a Cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk." Bucky chuckles he loved this story.

"Then he'll want to look in a mirror to make sure he doesn't have a milk mustache." Morgan looks up hearing Bucky say the next line her eyes widen.

"You know this story?" Bucky nods Morgan giggles and slowly stands up as Winter curls up on Bucky's feet. She looks at Bucky and slowly crawls in his lap clutching the book.

"We read together then!" Bucky gently wraps his arms around her as he nods. Morgan looks at his arm and gently lays her hand on it she smiles big at him.

"Thank you for being a hero Bucky." Bucky just smiles holding in his emotions as Morgan and he starts reading together.

**=====================**

Renee looks everywhere for Morgan. She frowns she told Morgan to wait right here and Morgan took off. Sighing Renee walks around trying to find her.

"When he looks in the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim."

Renee stops hearing that. That was one of Morgan's favorite stories following the voice she stops seeing Morgan curled on Bucky's lap as they read together. A big fluffy white tail thumps as Renee smiles watching the scene unfold.

"I like this story a lot Bucky." Morgan squeals as she smiles big and excited.

Renee slowly walks in and smiles

"Morgan there you are." Morgan and Bucky look up as Winter lifts his head his tail just wagging like crazy.

Bucky stares at Renee and smiles big.

"Doll nice to see you." Renee smiles at Bucky as Morgan giggles.

"Auntie Nee!" Bucky looks down this was her niece. He smiles he now sees the resemblance those same big brown eyes.

"Well hi Morgan and Bucky, Morgan I told you to stay put I couldn't find you." Morgan bows her head as she blinks her eyes at Renee.

"I saw Winter! I had to see him!" Renee smiles as Winter pokes his head up his tail just wagging.

"I forgot you and Winter were close." Bucky watches and smiles as Winter walks over to Renee and noses her. She smiles and rubs his head gently.

"She read me a great story Doll I loved it." Renee just smiles as Morgan beams at Bucky.

"Well I'm starving would you two like to go have lunch?" Renee asks as Winter makes a noise as Renee makes a face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Winter the three of you." Winter nods his head at that as Renee looks at Bucky, he smiles at her as Morgan giggles.

"Lunch would be great Doll."

**======================**

Morgan ran around the play area the pizza place had as Bucky and Renee enjoyed their pizza.

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me." Bucky nods as Winter watches Morgan and lays on Bucky's feet alert and attentive. Renee smiles at him.

"How have you two been working out?" Bucky smiles big as he rubs Winter's head.

"We've been working out great Doll. I'm going for runs again and doing a bit more. Winter helps me with my sleeping I love him." Winter looks up at Bucky at that and it almost seemed like he smiled at Bucky.

Renee is just beaming and smiles big.

"That makes me so happy. Winter has always been my special boy and Morgan loved him so much and had he not found you I would have adopted him myself if they would have allowed it but I'm so happy you and Winter found one another."

Bucky smiles and nods he rubs scratches behind Winter's ear. Renee sips her drink.

"Oh, I forgot I got you something." Renee digs through her big to grab the item as she sits somethings out of it. Bucky looks over the pamphlet he gently picks it up. His eyes widen as he reads it he looks over as Renee is still digging through her bag. Bucky reads it a little more.

"Ah, here we go found it." Renee sits down a stuffed fox as Winter eyes it, his tail thumping like crazy.

"This was Winter's favorite toy I was fixing it for him he kind of tore it up a bit." Renee chuckles she stops seeing Bucky reading the pamphlet her cheeks red as she quickly leans over the table.

"Bucky!" She squeaks as Bucky peeks up at her from the pamphlet, he eyes her flushed face as he smiles small.

"Tell me doll do you really think you can't catch a man? Do you really think you need to pick a sample out of a book?"

Renee's face is as red as a tomato she looks up at Bucky. She takes a breath.

"Men aren't lining up to be with me Bucky. I was in one serious relationship even engaged but... well, he thought once we married, I'd give up my work and everything to be his perfect wife. That isn't me. I want kids I want them so bad I see Morgan and I just smile so much and Pepper my sister in law is pregnant again and I just.. I want that."

Bucky gently grabs her hand and squeezes it he smiles at her.

"Well, doll you just need to find the right man. But my hats to you if you do this alone." Renee smiles at that and nods.

"What about you Buckaroo? Do you ever want kids?" Bucky looks at Renee and smiles small at that.

"I do but I doubt that will ever happen now. I had a girl when I was stationed and when I came home, she couldn't deal with me and left me. I don't think I'm meant to have someone now."

Renee's eyes fill with anger and sadness. She shakes her head as she holds Bucky's hand tightly.

"No, don't you say that Bucky you are amazing you have such a great heart and the way you are with Morgan Bucky you'd be a great dad. Anyone would be lucky to have you for a partner and father to their child."

Bucky blushes at that as his eyes stare in Renee's eyes. A small smirk forms on his lips.

"Would you want me as your baby daddy then Doll?" Renee chokes on her drink as she looks at Bucky's devilish smile and eyes. She eyes him hard as he leans back.

Bucky wasn't sure where this sudden confident nature came from, but he was feeling like his old self again he chuckles as Renee just stares at him.

"Are you offering Mr. Barnes?" Bucky leans closer feeling like the man he used to be. His blue eyes staring in her big brown eyes. He smirks.

"For you Doll, I'd offer a lot." Renee's heart thumps loud as Bucky gently places a strand of hair behind her ear. He gets lost in her eyes as Renee feels her cheeks redden again.

"I'd deeply consider it if it was you." Renee lets out as Bucky smirks he rests his head against Renee's for a moment and gently kisses her head and pulls back.

"Can I take you to dinner first?" Renee chuckles and nods.

"Dinner would be lovely." Bucky smiles big and nods.

"I know the perfect place," Bucky whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn! Buckaroo! Look at you! Let me know what you think :D


	5. Chapter 5: Starlight Dinner

Bucky knocks on the door as he hears the sounds of laughter and squeals.

“UNCLE BUCKY!” Bucky chuckles as a little boy with big blue eyes and red hair opens the door, he smiles big. Bucky smiles and scoops him up.

Winter wags his tail happily.

“James!” Bucky smiles kissing his head and walking inside as James just chatters happily he giggles down at Winter as Bucky spots Steve.

“Hey Punk.” Steve looks up and smiles.

“Hey, Buck! I See you found trouble!” Bucky chuckles as he sits James down who scampers to Winter. He wraps his arms around him and smiles big.

“Winter!” James squeals at him as Winter licks him Bucky smiles watching them.

“You look great Bucky.” Bucky nods and smiles as Steve studies his best friend.

“Was that Bucky I heard?” Bucky smiles as Nat walks in with the baby in her arms. Bucky smiles big seeing Nat and the baby.

“Nat and Little Sarah!” Bucky beams as Natasha gently sets baby Sarah in his arms. Bucky just smiles down at her.

“Hi, Sarah you look so beautiful like your mommy.” Steve just smiles big Bucky was so scared to ever hold Sarah and now seeing him hold her made Steve just melt.

“Look at you Buck holding a baby.” Bucky rolls his eyes as he stares down at Sarah.

“I’ve done it before Punk.” Steve just chuckles watching Bucky was different a good chance.

“You seem happier Buck.” He looks up and smiles.

“I’ve got a date.” Nat’s eyes widen as Steve smirks.

“Oh, so there’s a girl involved? Well, what’s her name?” Bucky smiles as he thinks about Renee.

“Renee and she’s amazing Steve.” Nat looks up at that Renee? Uncanny she thinks.

“Renee? Funny my friend Renee also has a date with a guy she can’t stop talking about.”

Steve’s eyes widen.

“No way Renee Stark Bucky? Really?” Bucky nods he shoots Nat a look as she chuckles.

“We went to college together; I actually work part-time with Renee but with James and now Sarah I’m staying home but Renee has always been a dear friend to me. I’m surprised you two never met each other before.”

Bucky thinks that too he did remember Natasha’s college friend she talked about but never knew it was Renee. He smiles it felt like the signs kept putting them together.

“She’s the reason I got Winter.” Steve smiles as Winter licks James and plays with him.

“It seems she’s been doing a lot for you.” Bucky nods as Nat smiles.

“I haven’t seen her so happy since Morgan was born.” Bucky feels happy at that.

“I hope I keep making her happy she’s amazing.” Steve just laughs watching Bucky be smitten.

“I’m happy to finally see this Bucky back.” Bucky pats Steve’s shoulder as Steve is happy to see Bucky back to slowly being himself.

**===============**

Renee was nervous as she looked through her outfits. Pepper smiles watching her.

“Hey, do you need some help?” Morgan holds up one of Renee’s Halloween costumes.

“Look you could be a princess Nee!” Renee eyes the Princess Leia costume and laughs at Morgan.

“Well, I might be a bit overdressed for the date Morgan.” Morgan frowns putting the white dress away as Pepper laughs. Morgan just eyes more of Renee’s clothing as Pepper walks in.

“Well do you know where he’s taking you?” Renee shakes her head sighing.

“He wants to surprise me.” Pepper nods as she eyes the closet.

“What about this dress? You always look so cute and it’s perfect for anything plus this jacket.” Renee nods and smiles.

“I love it, Pepper.” Pepper sits on the bed as Morgan’s eyes the dress her mom picked out.

“The Princess dress was better.” Renee laughs at Morgan as she holds up the dress Pepper picked out, she smiles big and nods.

**=====================**

Bucky was nervous as he walked up to the door he rang the doorbell as he heard a giggle. He smiles as the door opens and he stares down at big brown eyes.

“Hi, Morgan!” She squeals and gets excited as Winter walks forward per Bucky’s command with a stuffed animal that looks identical to him in his mouth. She squeals more as she holds it close. She smiles at Winter.

“Thank you, Winter.” She kisses his nose and holds the stuff animal close. Bucky just smiles at her.

“Come on in Bucky and Winter.” Morgan leads the way as Winter follows her happily. Bucky looks around the house it’s nice and giant.

“Sergeant James Barnes! It’s a pleasure!” Tony holds out his hand and smiles big at Bucky as Bucky just stares at Tony.

“Mr. Stark It’s a pleasure to meet you but please call me Bucky,” Tony smirks.

“Mr. Stark was my father Tony will be just fine.” Morgan giggles holding her stuff animal close while petting Winter. Tony chuckles.

“I see you’ve won her over already.” Bucky chuckles as Renee walks out. Their eyes meet as Bucky quickly fumbles with the flowers he got as Renee smiles big at him.

“Renee you look beautiful.” He whispers as Renee blushes she walks forward as Bucky hands her the flowers. Renee takes them in and smiles big.

“Orange sunflowers! These are my favorite!” Renee smiles as she quickly grabs a vase for them. Morgan giggles as Winter licks her.

“Perfect.” Renee sits them in a nice place as Tony smiles.

“Will you two better head off.” Renee nods as Bucky smiles offering her his arm. Renee takes it as Tony smiles watching them.

“You two kids have fun.” Morgan pouts as she watches them leave.

“Bye Bucky, Bye Winter, Bye Auntie Nee,” Morgan says sadly as Winter gives her a big lick. Bucky stops and looks at Morgan and walks over as Renee and Tony both watch.

“Hey, Morgan? What if next time you come with us? I have just the greatest idea.” Morgan squeals and hugs Bucky tight.

“YES!” Renee smiles as she watches the scene as Bucky ruffles her hair.

“Well see you later MorGo.” Renee chuckles.

**================**

Renee was curious were Bucky was taking her as he led her to his spot. Renee chuckles watching him.

“So where are we going, Serge?” Bucky smirks as Winter barks happily. Bucky gently covers Renee’s eyes as she laughs.

“Oh, is this where you kill me?” Bucky laughs as he gently guides Renee and makes sure it set up.

“Okay.” He uncovers her eyes as Renee takes in this spot in the park. Little lights on the trees a nice blanket and basket set up on the ground. Renee looks up at Bucky and smiles big.

“I thought we could have a starlight dinner.” Renee melts at this. She grabs his hand and holds it tightly.

“Bucky, I love this.” He smiles big as the two of you get a seat on the blanket as Bucky starts pulling things out. You lay your head on his shoulder and smile as he sets up the picnic.

“This is perfect Bucky.” He smiles and finds himself kissing her head. Renee just cuddles close in him as they enjoy their date. Bucky has her open her mouth as Renee chuckles as Bucky feeds her grapes.

“Bucky.” She laughs and blushes as her eyes shine at him like the stars.

“Renee? May I kiss you?” He whispers as Renee nods.

Bucky gently leans in his lips brushing hers gently he kisses her gently and slowly wrapping his arms around her as Renee moans and pulls him close. Their lips dance together perfectly as Bucky’s tongue slowly slips into Renee’s mouth. She whimpers a little at the feel of his tongue.

Bucky gently rests his head against hers as Renee smiles up at him, she gently strokes his cheeks as Bucky smiles.

“That was amazing Doll.” Renee chuckles and nods kissing him again. Bucky pulls her close he was nervous inside but also excited at touching and kissing her. Renee lays her head on him and just smiles.

“This is beautiful Bucky.” Renee Whispers as Winter’s tail thumps Renee smiles.

“Yes, it certainly was,” Bucky says but looks at Renee the entire time he says it.

**===============**

** _-Month Later-_ **

Bucky and Renee had been going strong. Everyone was happy with the progress Bucky was making as well as Tony was happy with seeing Renee be more talkative about her problems and seeing as she was slowly starting to cut down on her work less and less. She was finally actually living her life.

Sam was happy seeing how much Bucky had come out of his shell talking and being himself again. It made him happy and seeing and noticing the change in Renee too he smiled to himself.

Renee was doing some last sessions when she noticed the email. She opens it and reads it. Her eyes widen.

“_Dear Ms. Renee Stark,_

_We are pleased to announce that you are able to make your appointment and get tested for our services and find the perfect donor for your new bundle of joy. We look forward to hearing back from you.”_

Renee takes a breath she forgot she had just signed up and put her name on their waitlist, but she assumed that’d take a long time. She was in a great relationship with Bucky. But Renee longed for a baby and she knew she wasn’t getting younger. But she was happy with Bucky sighing Renee wasn’t sure what to do or what to choose.

She needed to definitely talk to Bucky.


	6. Let's Make A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited let me know what you think

Bucky was nervous as he placed the dinner in the oven. He hoped Renee liked this. Winter watches him and barks happily as Bucky prepares a little dessert for them later. He takes a breath as a knock sounds at his door. He smiles as Winter is quick by his side.

Bucky opens the door and his smile grows seeing Renee standing there. Renee meets his eyes and finds herself just smiling.

“Bucky and Winter.” Winter wags his tail as Bucky smiles big.

“Come inside please.” Renee chuckles as she walks in Winter is quick to lick her hand as Renee rubs his head.

“Hey, Winter, I missed you too.” She gets on her knees and rubs his head Bucky could get used to this he thinks to watch her. Renee looks up at Bucky he stops her eyes seemed conflicted.

“What’s the wrong Doll?” He whispers Renee smiles small as she slowly stands up. Her hands shake a little as she looks up at him.

“I need to talk to you.” Bucky feels his heart stop. Those words never meant anything good. He nods slowly awaiting to hear those words but he can’t so he looks at Renee and just shakes his head.

“It’s okay I understand…. I’m not fit for this.” Bucky whispers as Renee’s eyes shoot up, she quickly jumps.

“No Bucky! No, I don’t want to break up… I just want to talk to you.”

Bucky relaxes a little as he watches Renee still, she seemed… He wasn’t sure.

“What’s the wrong Doll.” Renee looks up at Bucky her eyes tearing up a bit.

“I think you’re the one gonna break up with me.” She sniffles as Bucky quickly rushes and pulls her tightly in his arms.

“Hey Doll, shh what’s wrong? Talk to me. Why would I break up with you?” He wipes her eyes staring in her tear-filled brown eyes.

“I… Remember when I told you I was looking into having a baby? I was put on the waitlist for Artificial Insemination and it said it could take months to years… Then we started dating and a few days ago I got the email they are ready for me.”  
  


Bucky studies her as Renee just looks down, he cups her chin as he looks at her and smiles.

“That’s wonderful news you said you wanted to be a mom I’m happy for you.”

Bucky meant that but he was a little sad inside, he wanted to have a life to start something and now he was already losing it.

Renee looks at Bucky and smiles but sighs.

“But that means me having a baby and I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want.”

Bucky gently pulls Renee in his arms as he holds her close.

“If it’s what you want, I’ll support you every step of the way.” Renee feels her eyes water at his words.

“I just don’t know what to do Bucky…… I want to do this I want to have kids because I worry my clock is clicking… But you and I have something great and I don’t want to lose it.”

Bucky cups her chin and stares in those big brown eyes.

“Then let’s have a baby together. You and I, I’m falling for you Doll and I want a life with you whatever it takes. I love you.”

Renee’s heart stops as Bucky kisses her deeply she wraps her arms around him. Bucky rests his head against hers and smiles.

“Bucky…. Are you sure? This will change so much a baby together… It will change things.” Bucky smiles as he strokes Renee’s cheeks.

“You’ve given me so much Renee, you made me my arm, you helped me get Winter. I’m doing stuff again living life again, I owe so much of my recovery because of you. Please I want to do this with you for you. I want to have a baby with you I want to make you happy always.”

Renee’s eyes water as Bucky kisses them away. He smiles as his hands rest on her stomach.

“Let me give you something like you’ve given me. I never thought I deserved such things and now you make me feel like I do. It would be an honor to have a child with you to have a life with you.”

Renee stares in Bucky’s eyes and holds him close. She kisses him deeply as Bucky lifts her.

“Let me give you a gift like you’ve given me I love you.” He whispers as Renee just feels her eyes water.

“I love you too Bucky, but are you sure? Please don’t do this because you feel like you have to or you owe me because you don’t. Bucky, helping you has been one of my greatest joy in life and meeting you and falling in love.” Bucky hushes her as he presses his lips to hers deeply.

“I want to do this, I never thought I’d have a life again and now it calls me, and I want a life. You have given me so much Renee. Let me give you something now.”

Renee feels Bucky wipe her eyes as he carries her to the bedroom. Her heart beating fast.

“I’m nervous,” Renee whispers as Bucky chuckles leaning down and kissing her laying her on the bed. Renee strokes his face as Bucky stares in her big brown eyes.

“I am too but Doll I want this, I want to give you this.” He whispers causing Renee to smile at him.

“Is this what you want Bucky?” Renee whispers as Bucky kisses her deeply giving his answer.

Was he scared? Sure, but he wanted this he wanted to give Renee something for giving him his life back. She saved him in so many ways. He was serious he wanted a life with her he wanted it all. Maybe happening a bit faster than he wanted but he was okay with this. All of it.

“Now let’s make this baby,” Bucky growls as Renee giggles at him as Bucky attacks her with kisses and touches Renee moans as Bucky’s hands trail down her she feels Bucky get nervous as she looks up at him.

“What’s wrong Buckaroo?” She whispers as he sighs laying his head against her head.

“I just haven’t… been with anyone since before…” he points to the arm as Renee sets up she wraps her arms around him.

“It’s been a long time for me too… But want me to show you a little feature I put in all my arms?” Bucky nods as Renee smiles him at, she shows him and watches as his hand makes the vibration Bucky smirks at Renee.

“You little minx,” Renee smirks as Bucky trails his hand he lays against Renee’s core as she throws her head back as Bucky moves and circles his hand around her.

“Bucky that feels so good,” Bucky smirks as he replaces the hand with his real one and slowly slips a finger inside her as Renee buckles her hips and cries out

“Oh, Bucky don’t stop please,” Bucky smirks feeling confident about his ability and speeds up his fingers. Renee can’t help it as she feels her walls tightening around his fingers, she lets out a cry as she cums on his fingers Bucky smirks as he pulls them out and licks them.

“You taste like Heaven Doll.” Renee blushes as Bucky crawls over her Renee shivers as Bucky kisses her again she stares up at Bucky as his blue eyes glow at her. He leans in and sucks on her neck. Renee gasps as she tangles her fingers in his hair.

“Bucky please I need you,” Bucky smirks as he sets up and undresses Renee’s eyes widen as she sees Bucky’s nice toned abs and just drools.

“Close your mouth doll.” Renee blushes as her eyes take him in. Bucky smirks as Renee sets up and undresses Bucky stops her as he gently takes her shirt off, he eyes her beautiful breasts and bends down unclasping her bra as he takes one of her nipples and takes it in his mouth. Renee cries out at the feeling of his tongue swirling her nipple.

“Bucky fuck.” She pants as Bucky smirks he trails his hands down her body and smiles.

“I want you so bad Doll.” He purrs in her ear as Renee nods she looks at him with brown eyes begging him. Bucky captures her in a kiss as he gently lays her back.

“I’m all yours Doll.” Bucky gently tugs at her pants and pulls them off. Renee watches him as Bucky lays his head in between Renee’s legs for a moment and kisses her core.

“So wet.” He mummers as he tugs the panties off. Renee takes a deep breath watching Bucky as hovers over her.

“You sure Doll?” Renee pulls him down on her.

“I’m sure, I want you Bucky so bad.” He chuckles as he teases her folds with his cock and slowly enters her. Renee gasps the moment she feels Bucky filing her walls. She digs her nails in his back as Bucky starts thrusting harder and deeper inside her. Renee curls her toes.

“Fuck Doll so tight so fucking tight,” Bucky growls thrusting deep in her Renee can’t help but cry out at the feeling of him inside her stretching her walls and filling her. She rocks her hips against him as Bucky buries his face in her neck sucking and nipping her neck.

“Bucky please don’t stop please!” Renee cries out as she feels herself tightening around his cock. She holds on as long as she can.

“Cum Doll Cum on my cock.” Renee loses it at his words she cums hard around him. Bucky moans as he thrusts a few more times inside her and shoots his cum deep inside her.

Bucky stays inside her for a few as she slowly pulls out.

“Bucky.” Renee pulls him close as Bucky nestles himself deep in her arms. He lays his head on her chest and smiles watching her.

“Do you think it worked?” Renee chuckles as she strokes his cheeks.

“I don’t know but I don’t want you stopping,” Bucky smirks at Renee.

“Oh, Doll I’m not stopping till your pregnant.” Renee smiles as she kisses his head and wraps her arms around him.

“Let’s eat and rest then start again.” Renee nods feeling content with Bucky.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH What now??? let me know


	7. Chapter 7: Positive? Negative?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty themes and well you know hehe

Renee and Bucky were at it a lot. Renee even got an app that helped her to track when she was ovulating. She sits at her desk trying to hold her composure as Bucky was kneeling between her legs under her desk.

"Bucky Fuck..." She moans tangling her fingers through his hair as Bucky swirled his tongue around her core as well as rubbing his beard against her thighs and teasing her. He knows what she's like.

"Taste so good Doll." Bucky moans from under the desk. Winter chews on his toy in the little bed off to the corner, Renee got him a bed for when he'd visit her in her office.

"Renee?" Renee freezes as she hears a voice. She quickly pushes her chair inside her desk further as Bucky smirks. She looks down.

"Behave." She whispers as she looks up at the door.

"Yes?" The door opens as Sam walks in he eyes, Renee.

"Hey sorry to just come in like this but have you seen Bucky? We were supposed to meet for coffee."

Renee holds in a gasp as she feels Bucky tongue tease her folds as he plunges in deeper. Renee just shakes her head.

"No Haven't seen him, Sam." She gets out holding in her moans the brush of Bucky's beard hitting her in all the right places. Sam's eyes direct to Winter who was chewing his toy.

"Why's Winter here?" Renee's eyes widen for a moment as Bucky's tongue just works her over.

"Oh, I had stolen him for the day." Sam just eyes her he wasn't buying that but at the same time, he didn't know where else Bucky could be sighing.

"If you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Renee nods digging her fingers in the desks as she feels her orgasm coming.

"Well Do Sam." He just eyes her funny as he nods and walks out closing the door.

Renee throws her head back and moans as she cums on Bucky's tongue who laps her up and smirks up at her from under her desk. Renee glares at him.

"You think that was funny Bucky?" he nods as he licks his lips his beard glistening. Renee pushes back her chair as Bucky eyes her. She pulls down her skirt and stands up, she heads to her door and locks it as Bucky smirks taking a seat in her char.

"So, should I bend you over this desk... Or do you want to straddle me and ride me Doll?"

Renee just fumes at him as he wiggles his eyebrows at her Renee marches over and crawls onto him Bucky's hands rest on her hips. He thrusts up into her as Renee whimpers at his clothed erection hitting her.

"Doll no one has ever done this to me as you do," Renee smirks as her hands slowly reach inside his pants as she wraps her hand around his shaft. She slowly starts to stroke him up and down as Bucky cruses Renee smirks up at him as she slides his pants down. She gently bends down her tongue licking his tip.

"Fuck, no Doll I want to be inside you can't make a baby this way." Renee just chuckles as she swirls her tongue around his tip. Bucky tangles his fingers in her hair.

"Doll please I want to be inside you." He whimpers. Renee just eyes him and smirks.

"You didn't behave why should I let you?" Bucky growls as he lifts her chin his blue eyes blazing.

"Because Doll I want you full of my seed." Renee's cheeks redden.

"Now come on doll come ride me." He whispers as Renee just nods bunching up her skirt and Bucky guiding her. Renee slowly sinks on him. Bucky locks her in a deep kiss as he thrusts in her hard. Renee rocks up and down on him.

"You feel always so good around my cock so wet and ready for me." Bucky grips her hips tighter as Renee slides up and down his cock.

"Bucky!" Renee cries out as Bucky moves up into her. Renee cries out at the way he stretches her. His hands land on her belly as he traces it and smiles looking up at her.

"Just think soon Doll." He gives Renee that devilish smirk as she feels her walls start to tighten around him.

"That's right doll cum for me."

=====================

Panting, sweaty, and tangled up together. Renee and Bucky lay on her little sofa. Renee on Bucky's chest as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Once I'm pregnant I don't want this to stop," Bucky smirks.

"Oh, Doll once I've tasted you it was over for me," Bucky smirks down at Renee.

"Bucky? Do you... Do you want to ever maybe marry?" Bucky looks down and smiles.

"You? Well, I'd be the luckiest man ever if I married you Doll." Renee just feels her eyes tearing up her emotions getting her.

"Would you want too?" Bucky pulls her chin up to his blue eyes full of love.

"Yes, and I plan on asking just give me time plus I have to finish one goal right now." Renee chuckles as she looks at Bucky.

"I'm so happy it's you I'm doing this with Bucky I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby together. I hope he or she has your eyes." Bucky smiles as he shakes his head.

"No, your beautiful brown eyes gosh Doll if we have a little girl, I will have to lay the law down." Renee laughs as Bucky rubs his hands on her belly.

"I'd love one of each." Renee just smiles big as she kisses Bucky deeply.

"Oh, Bucky yes I want more than one." She wraps her arms tightly around him.

====================

Renee was starting to worry that there was something wrong with her. It had been a month now and she still wasn't pregnant. Natasha frowns at her friend as Renee watches Bucky and Steve playing with Morgan and little James.

Renee was smiling down at baby Sarah cooing at her.

"Nee... It takes time you two have only started trying. It took Steve and me nearly a year to have James." Renee looks at Nat and sighs.

"What if something is wrong with me?" Nat smiles small at her.

"You said the doctor said you and Bucky both checked out it takes time Renee." Renee just sighs as Baby Sarah grabs a hold of Renee's fingers.

"I know I just... I don't want to disappoint Bucky." Nat's smile widens.

"Oh? Renee, he thinks the world of you. You could never disappoint him."

Renee smiles at that looking out seeing Bucky having fun.

====================

Bucky laughs as Morgan and James play with their nerf guns. Steve smiles.

"So, how's baby-making coming?" Bucky bumps his shoulder but smiles.

"Good hoping to get pregnant soon." Steve nods as he sighs.

"They want me to go back, they want you too." Bucky looks up at that.

When Bucky got injured, he wanted to return to service as soon as he was cleared. He wanted to get back to his men to his command as soon as he was cleared. But now Bucky wasn't sure he ever wanted to go back especially now.

The Commandos were a secret military operation, designed to just appear as a group in the army. The Commandos are a secret operation run by Shield a Government agency, they had Intel on some horrible people and that is where Bucky was when he lost his arm on a mission for them. The mission turned out to be a setup. Steve had retired a few years back from the Commandos but since everything with the mission and the threats they wanted Steve and Bucky back.

"I don't think I want to go back Steve. At first, I did but now... you retired for a reason Steve don't go back."

Steve sighs hanging his head.

"I think I might go back Bucky... It's my duty when we both took that oath. I know I retired from that life... But they need us... Fury thinks this could stop them..." Steve places his arm on Bucky's shoulder.

"You've sacrificed enough Buck; you've fought so much and hard to keep everyone safe Bucky. You've done your duty you don't need to return and you shouldn't. But for me... I feel like I must."

Bucky's eyes water at Steve's words. He looks at his best friend, his brother and just nods.

"Take care of Tasha and the kids while I'm gone okay." Bucky nods.

"You have my word. I'll keep them safe always Steve."

Steve shoots Bucky a smile and nods.

"I'm With You Till The End Of The Line," Bucky smirks and squeezes Steve's shoulder.

"Till The End Of The Line Punk."

=====================

It had been a few weeks since Steve returned. Natasha was holding it together best as she could. Bucky and Renee had been there for her and the kids a lot.

Renee woke up feeling sick as a dog. Bucky frowns watching her feeling her head.

"You are a bit warm." Renee sighs as she feels her stomach jumping, she runs to the toilet and pukes. Bucky just frowns.

"I'm going to make your soup. I'm going to head to the store and get you some things."

Renee nods as Bucky rubs her back as she pukes. He helps her to bed as Winter whines not knowing who to care for.

"Winter you stay with mom okay." Renee chuckles as Winter jumps and snuggles close laying his head on her belly.

"Will you be okay without Winter?" Renee asks as Bucky smiles leaning down to kiss her head.

"Yes, I'll be fine Doll. You rest and I'll be back soon."

==========================

Bucky grabs the stuff to make his homemade chicken noodle soup. As he walks through the store a thought hits him as he finds himself in the pharmacy section. He eyes the many options of tests.

"The First Response is the best." Bucky looks to see an employee as he just nods. Bucky grabs a few and puts it in his cart as he heads to check out.

=====================

Winter never leaves Renee's side as she sleeps and tries to feel better. She smiles when she feels a kiss on her head.

"Hi, Doll," Bucky whispers as Renee blinks and looks up at him.

"Hi, Buckaroo." He chuckles as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"I started the soup and well... Renee?" Bucky hands her a little bag as she eyes it and pulls out the little boxes.

"Bucky?" Renee asks confused as Bucky nods.

"You could be Doll...." Renee's heart beats fast as she nods and heads slowly grabs the tests.

"I don't want to be alone," Renee whispers as Bucky grabs her hand.

"You won't be."

====================

Bucky sits on the edge of the tub as Renee takes both tests she looks over at Bucky.

"Now the waiting game." Bucky stands up and pulls Renee close in his arms as she wraps her arms tightly around him, he soothes her.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens Renee. I'm not going anywhere." Renee nods holding him close. As he rubs circles on her back.

The timer goes off as Renee looks at Bucky slipping her hand in his two walks forward. Renee was shaky as she picked up one test as Bucky picked up the other.

"Okay... On the count of three... One... Two... Three..."

Renee and Bucky both hold up the tests Renee let's out a cry at Bucky's as Bucky smiles big seeing Renee's.

"Positive?" Renee cries out as Bucky nods pulling her in his arms.

"Positive!" 

Renee's eyes water as Bucky kisses her.

"We're having a baby Doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Barnes is coming!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Just Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is excited for this :)

It was the first day of their appointment Renee and Bucky were so nervous as Bucky kept reading more and more books and magazines, she chuckles watching him.

"This baby will be so big... I... Doll get the drugs please." Renee just rolls her head back with laughter.

"Easy there Bucky slow down." She chuckles and sighs as she feels a bit of nausea hit her and leans back. Bucky quickly rubs her belly soothingly and gently kisses the belly.

"Hey, their little bean mommy is not feeling so good slow down okay?" Renee just smiles at Bucky as the nurse comes in.

"Renee?" She grabs Bucky's hand as the two of them head into the room.

The doctor comes in and goes over everything confirming Renee's pregnancy she smiles as she gets the machine ready.

"Alright, this will be uncomfortable for just a moment." Bucky about passes out seeing what the doctor does. He looks away feeling uncomfortable himself.

"Alright let's see here..." The doctor uses the wand as she looks around. She smiles.

"Well, what a lovely surprise." Renee looks up as the room suddenly fills with two heartbeats. Renee's eyes widen as she looks at Bucky who is setting on the edge of his seat.

"Is that?" he chokes out as Renee smiles as Bucky quickly rushes to her side his lips on her head.

"Twins double the blessings... Let's see baby one is right here and baby two is here just tiny beans right now but growing."

Renee can't help but cry as Bucky just wipes his eyes too.

"Twins Doll, Twins!"

Bucky couldn't stop beaming as he held the sonogram, he was so proud so beyond proud. His twins his babies. Their twins their babies together.

"You okay Bucky?" He looks over and just smiles.

"Oh Doll... twins!" He gets on his knees kissing and rubbing her belly. Renee laughs as she rubs his head as he just looks up at her.

"Twins, Oh Doll I can't stop smiling."

"We are going to need a bigger place now for sure..." Renee lays back as Bucky crawls up his head on her belly.

"I have my penthouse... I didn't like living in it because it's so big and alone... plus..." She trails off as Bucky eyes her.

"What Doll? What is it?" Renee sighs as she looks at Bucky.

"I'd have nightmares especially around the anniversary of the car crash.... Finally, I just couldn't stand being alone, so I moved in with Tony started going to those meetings with Sam, and was finally getting better getting on the right path."

Bucky sets up and pulls Renee in his arms holding her tightly.

"Doll.... You'll never be alone I'm here always and now we have our two beans." Renee curls up in his arms as Bucky thinks.

"Why don't we start fresh and look for a home for us together." Winter barks happily at that as he jumps on the bed his head quickly on Renee's belly. Ever since they found out they were pregnant well even before Winter was always on Renee's tummy loving it.

"Yes, let's start a fresh new home for you and me," Renee whispers as Bucky presses his lips against hers. He smiles and touches her nose.

"I want a big yard, where I can build them a playset and a treehouse!" Renee chuckles as she thinks for a moment. Tony had recently bought a cabin type house and said there was one...

"How would you feel about a cabin style house? With a lake and lots of lands and perfect space for treehouses and playsets plus it would be quiet the only neighbors would be Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and the new baby."

Bucky leans back and eyes Renee he smiles.

"Quiet? Out on the lake? Lots of lands... I'm already loving this Doll."

Winter barks wagging his tail and getting excited. Renee smiles as she feels sleepy a bit.

"We need to invite everyone to dinner."

Bucky nods and smiles brushing his lips over Renee's as his hand holds her belly.

"Twins Doll two babies." Renee just chuckles and smiles at Bucky.

"Double the trouble for us." Bucky leans up and kisses her deeply as Winter wags his tail-happy as can be.

Renee looks at Bucky a thought in her head.

"Let's get married." Bucky looks up at that.

"I wanted this a bit more romantic Doll." Renee looks at him

"Let's get married just you and me... Vegas!" Bucky chuckles

"Vegas?" Renee nods and takes his hands.

"Just you and me nothing big and fancy just us." Bucky gets lost in her big brown eyes and nods smiling.

"Yes, let's do it Doll." Renee wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly."

Renee looked at Bucky as they walk around the strip Winter was in heaven loving this all. He barks happily as Bucky stares at the lights.

"Wow, Vegas is beautiful." Renee smiles as they hold their hands tightly together.

"Doll? You sure want to marry me?" Renee stops and looks at Bucky smiling big.

"Yes, I've never been surer in my life." She whispers as Renee kisses him sweetly. Winter barks and wags his tail. Renee looks down.

"We got to get you something to wear." She smiles and looks at Bucky.

"I can't wait to marry you and have these babies."

Renee and Bucky fell in love with this place in Vegas called the Grove. The Gazebo stole both their hearts. Something intimate just them just the two of them well three with Winter by their sides.

The gazebo was perfect the lights surround it so beautifully.

"Do you Renee Maria Stark take James Buchanan Barnes as your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health till death do you part?" Renee smiles big staring in those big beautiful blue eyes.

"I do." Bucky squeezes her hands as The preacher looks at Bucky.

"Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Renee Maria Stark to be your wife? To have and to hold through sickness and health till death do you part?"

Bucky just stares in Renee's big brown eyes and smiles big feeling so much emotion.

"Is there anything you two wish to say?" Bucky nods as he stares deeply in Renee's eyes.

"Renee, you showed me in such a short time that someone could love me. That I was worthy of being loved and having a family. That losing my arm doesn't define me. I'm still me I'm still Bucky and you brought that back in me. You and Winter and now our babies." He smiles big tears falling.

Renee wipes her eyes as she tries to find her voice.

"You're giving me the greatest gift bein of a mommy, you showed me that there is more to life than work. You gave me more purpose; I've lived life again. You and Winter have given me love and happiness and I can't wait for our life together."

Bucky is not able to hold it anymore just grabs Renee and kisses her deeply and dips her. The Preacher laughs as he just smiles.

"Well, that settles it I now pronounce you two husband and wife!"

"So, Mrs. Barnes where to?" Bucky whispers as Renee chuckles holding his arm close as they walk the strip in Vegas. Winter wags his tail enjoying the sights and smells. Renee sees people dancing and stops for a moment smiling.

"I used to dance, I loved dancing so much. But I felt so much guilt because of the car accident I would quit dance a few years after my parents died. I always wanted to open up a dance studio and do dance and classes for everyone."

Bucky listens to her words and just smiles.

"You can still do that Renee, open that dance studio teaches classes to dance again! I've seen you dance Doll you captive me." He whispers as Renee just cups his cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Maybe we'll see Buckaroo." She whispers as the lights go on for the show in Fremont Street.

Bucky pulls Renee close.

"Dance with me, Mrs. Barnes?" Renee chuckles as she dances with Bucky under the lights in the old strip.

Enjoying that simple moment as husband and wife.

Tony was thrilled that he had brother-in-law now and Morgan was so happy Bucky was her uncle forever now. Renee chuckles as she remembers their reactions, they still haven't told everyone about the twins they were throwing a little party for that.

Renee thought about what Bucky said about her buying a place and opening a dance studio. She just wasn't sure. While she loved dancing she always had bad memories of the car crash and had she blamed her dancing for her parent's death.

Renee's brought out of her thoughts as she looks down at Bucky talking to her belly. She smiles listening to him.

"I sure hope you two get all your momma's beauty." Renee smiles as Bucky just kisses her belly.

"Well, I hope they have your eyes and dashing looks too," Bucky smirks as he cuddles her tiny bump close. Winter thumps his tail as Renee closes her eyes feeling sleep take her body.

Life was perfect it was everything they wanted and more but sadly sometimes things aren't meant to last.

**Boy have I missed writing this story! I hope everyone is still interested! Please let me know what you think!**

**New Moodboard!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy have I missed writing this story! I hope everyone enjoys :D


	9. Chapter 9: My Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready buckle up!

Bucky looks around the lake house as the movers start bringing in items. Winter runs around the lake having fun as Renee walks with Morgan. Bucky smiles big this felt like home this felt perfect. He heads down to the basement and smiles as he looks around the surprise he made for Renee. He runs his hands down the bar and smiles.

“Winter!” Morgan squeals as Renee takes in the fresh smell of the lake. Winter and Morgan chase each other around the lake.

“So, you excited Kiddo?” Renee looks at Tony and smiles.

“Very I finally feel complete, I have an amazing job that I love, an amazing husband, a beautiful dog, a new home, and.” She lays her hands on her bump.

“Two babies on the way.” Tony smiles big he was excited to be an Uncle. He watches Renee she had such a beautiful glow to her now a glow he hasn’t seen in such a long time.

“You’re glowing Renee such a beautiful golden glow.” Renee laughs as she takes a breath a glow she thinks. She looks over at the house catching sight of that blue-eyed man who has stolen her soul.

Bucky covers Renee’s eyes with his hands as he leads her carefully down the stairs.

“Bucky what on earth?” He chuckles as he finds the light switch. Winter barks at his reflection in the mirror Renee pouts wanting to open her eyes.

“Okay are you ready Doll?” Bucky smiles big as he slowly uncovers her eyes.

Renee’s breath catches in her chest she looks at the dance bar and the mirrors. Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at Bucky, she lets out a squeal as Bucky just beams happily to see her happy.

“You should dance again, so I made you a dance place. I hope you like it. Sam and Peter helped me and Tony made the bars.” Renee just wipes her eyes taking Bucky’s hands.

“I love it. Oh, Bucky!” She wraps her arms around him holding him close. Winter just wags his tail happy to be here. Renee leans up and kisses him deeply.

“Want to learn a few dancing steps?” Bucky chuckles and nods.

“I’d love to.” Renee takes his hand and leads him to the bar.

As the months go by Renee was getting bigger and bigger.

“Oh well, your very active today.” Renee chuckles as she walks through the VA she smiles seeing Peter working on his inventions Peter has such amazing ideas she loves seeing them come alive. She quietly peeks in the meeting and smiles seeing Bucky talking a group.

“I didn’t think I could ever be me again be Bucky. But here I am. The happiest I’ve ever been the greatest I’ve ever felt. I’m happily married now expecting twins and I have an amazing dog.”

Winter jumps up at that wagging his tail. Renee smiles big watching the Soldiers listen to Bucky’s words.

“What I’m saying is don’t let the war and what you’ve done and lost define you. You are here for a reason to make the most out of it. Live your lives and be happy and be proud. We are heroes, we are good men and women.”

Bucky’s eyes lock onto Renee’s as she smiles tears falling down her face.

Morgan and James chase each other as Winter joins in. Renee looks over the decorations for the gender reveal party as Natasha and Pepper set up some tables.

“Okay, I think everything looks great.” Renee takes a deep breath feeling one of the twins kick hard.

“Nat is Steve still able to facetime for this?” Natasha nods smiling.

“Okay, so the boys should be back with the cake at any moment. Not sure why all four of them needed to go.” Pepper rolls her eyes

“So, they didn’t have to help decorate.” Renee just chuckles as she hears a car pull up she looks up from the porch and smiles.

“Wanda is here.” 

Wanda gets out of the car and smiles big holding a gift.

“I’m here and I didn’t get lost!” Renee hugs her as Wanda just coos at her belly.

“I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten.” Pepper takes a breath as she sits down her pregnancy showing.

“One minute you’re just a bump the next you’re a beach ball.” Wanda just smiles walking to Pepper.

“When are you due Pepper?” Pepper smiles as she rubs her belly.

“About a month honestly.” Renee just smiles as she feels kicks, she chuckles.

“So, Renee what are you hoping for?” Renee looks down at her belly and smiles.

“Healthy babies but I’d love one of each.”

The boys pull up as Bucky gets out holding the cake. Their eyes meet as Renee feels a giddy excitement inside her.

Soon they would find out what their little beans are.

“Daddy!” James squeals as Steve chuckles from the Face Time, Natasha holds the phone as Renee and Bucky cut the cake.

“Ready doll?” Renee nods as she smiles Winter places his paw on the table as Renee chuckles.

“Are you excited too boy?” Renee takes a deep breath as Bucky just smiles big.

“On the count of three,” Bucky whispers as Renee holds in a breath.

“THREE!” Everyone yells Renee looks down at her cake, she looks at Bucky who has tears.

“What do you have a doll?” Renee holds up her piece.

“I have blue.” Bucky just wipes his eyes as Winter barks wanting to hear Bucky.

“What do you have Bucky?” Bucky with shaking hands looks at Renee with a smile.

“I have pink.” Renee’s eyes just water more as she stares at Bucky.

“A Little Girl and Little Boy?” She sits the cake down as she hugs Bucky tight.

Everyone cheers as Winter dances and thumps his tail happily.

“One Boy, One Girl Doll,” Bucky whispers. Renee just buries her face in his chest.

Bucky opens his laptop and logs on as Renee sleeps Steve appears on the screen as Bucky takes a breath.

“How is it, Steve?” Steve sighs.

“Not going to lie I wish you were here with us but this isn’t your fight anymore Buck. We’ve located Zemo, The EKO Scorpions have something planned but I’m certain we can stop it. We’ve almost got them, Buck.”

Bucky nods happily to hear that. He leans back as he watches Renee sleep and smiles at Winter cuddled close to her.

“I’m glad and your right that is no longer my fight. My purpose is here now.”

Renee reads a book on baby names and frowns. As Bucky peers up from her belly. His favorite spot is talking to the babies.

“So mommy is having a hard time naming you two.” Renee chuckles as she looks down at Bucky’s foofy hair.

“Well, I like Piper.” A kick hits Bucky’s cheek as he smiles big.

“She does too!” Renee laughs as she thinks about it. Piper is cute and adorable.

“Okay, Piper Samantha for Sam and Steve.” Bucky nods as Renee thinks about boy names

“I know we have little James but I kind of want my own Little James,” Renee whispers as Bucky’s eyes soften, he kisses her belly.

“James Anthony?” Renee’s eyes light up as she nods. She feels more kicks as Bucky smiles big.

“They like their names Doll.” Renee smiles feeling their kicks and just relaxes.

“I love their names too Little Piper and Little James.” Renee closes her eyes Piper’s and James kicks lulling her to sleep.

Renee wakes up to a note and an Orange Sunflower she smiles

“Went for a run with Sam and Winter. I love you Let’s get breakfast when I’m back. Love Your Buckaroo.”

Renee smiles as she slowly gets up to make a cup of tea. Her phone ringing snaps her out of her thoughts. Smiling seeing Nat’s name Renee picks up the phone.

“Hello, Nat how are you?” Renee smiles but stops hearing the sobs and sadness through the phone.

“Renee…. Can…. You and Bucky come here please… Steve is missing in action they lost him.” Renee’s heart just crumbles as the door opens Bucky and Sam’s laughter can be heard Renee looks up as she takes a deep breath.

“We’ll be right there Nat,” Renee whispers as Bucky stops eyeing her.

“Doll what’s wrong?” Renee looks at Bucky as Sam stands to the side watching everything.

“Steve’s missing in Action Bucky., Renee whispers.

Renee holds Baby Sarah as Nat just holds James. Bucky and Sam have been making calls all day.

“They’ll find him, Nat.” Renee squeezes her hand as Sam takes a breath.

“Nat why don’t you go rest we’ll take care of the kids and such.” Nat just sighs but nods.

“It’s time for Sarah’s nap anyway.” Nat takes Sarah from Renee as Sam takes James'shand.

“Let’s go play ball with Winter okay?” James just nods as Renee watches Bucky he’s been super intense and super on edge since they got here.

“Bucky?” Renee whispers as she gently walks over to him.

“I should have been there… He’s a punk and never thinks and just marches into battle and never thinks.” Bucky paces as Renee’s eyes him.

“Bucky this wasn’t your fault,” Renee whispers as Bucky stops he stares at Renee as he takes a deep breath.

“My commander Nick Fury wants me back to help find Steve and finally take down these bad men.”

Renee’s heart pounds as she grabs Bucky’s hands.

“But you’re not Bucky you’re not going back over there to war.” Bucky pulls free from Renee’s hands and shakes his head.

“I told him I would return that it’s my duty my mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
